Start Over
by SweetFruits
Summary: Sometimes its hard growing up. You make mistakes you wish you could take back. If only there was a way back in time to start over. I wonder what would happen if that man got a chance. DA/AERROW fic rating may change.


~*Hey, so, this is my first fanfiction ever. I would love some critique and if there's any spelling mistakes just tell me. This is a Daerrow fic, ya I know shameless aren't I.

I've been thinking about this fic for a bit, sorry if its trash, but maybe someone will enjoy it. Anyways here it is, i'm kinda slow with writing so updates may take a while. ~*

* * *

Dreams never last as long as you'd like them to. You know how your in a dream, deep within that REM sleep and the perfect scenario has just played out in front of you. What could just be the happiest moment of your life happening right there right then, unbeknownst to you that its all some pictures inside your mind. For example, if you were say, an awkward, bit self-centered, blonde teen who tends to call himself the Finnster, you may be dreaming about finally landing that recognition you've always deserved. Standing in front of a podium above a wave of fans stretched farther than one could possibly see, all there for just you at the capital of Atmosia.

The flag of your team whips behind you in the background like a silhouette, the blue hawk striking its pose proud and elegant. Right here at the sky night registry you're being awarded Atmos's biggest award for bravery. You can see your friends off to the side calling out to you.

Aerrow clapping and cheering for you. "Great job Finn!" he says. Junko wiping a tear from his eye "I knew you could do it buddy! Piper with her hands clapped to her chest, wide smile breaking across her face " I knew you were the best Finn!" Radarr jumping about excitedly chirping and giving a thumps up to show you his way of appreciation. And even Stork is there silently smiling with a knowing smirk. You knew your team would be there for you they always are, your glad you raised such a good team. Yep all thanks to you. Oh look there comes one of the council men now!

In his hands blinding you with its sheer beauty is a huge trophy, half the size of the man. Polished to perfection the rays of light bounce off the gold carving of a brilliant hero, one fist raised in the air holding a crystal towards the sky, the other griping a sword stabbed into the ground.

Its beautiful.

And its all for you.

The council men comes to stand next to you as the crowd hushes down. When all is quiet he clears his throat and looks up to you. "Finn, brave hero of Atmosia!"

You can see that even the council men has some tears in his eyes.

"We the people of Atmosia award you, Atmos's greatest award for bravery, for not only single handedly stopping Atmos's greatest threat, Cyclonia, but for being the greatest, coolest, most totally awesome guy in all of Atmos! We don't know how we could live without you! Give it up for our hero!"

You can here the crowd erupt in a roar jumping about and screaming your name. The cheers waving across the terra surrounding you. You breath in the moment and wait for the praise to sink in a bit before putting your hands up toward the crowd, instantly shushing them.

"Ok, ok thanks guys, but really this is too much" you exclaim in modesty.

The council men laughs beside you "Oh please Finn, after all you've done this isn't possibly enough to thank you."

You look over to him rubbing your chin with your fingers "You know what your right, I think I could use a bit more recognition, I mean I did save all of Atmos. So old man what have you got for me."

The council men smiles widely at you. "Don't worry we knew a trophy wouldn't be enough."

"BOYS LOWER THE CURTAIN!"

You can hear a cloth drop behind you and you turn around. A light blinds you for a bit and you have to cover your eyes until you can adjust to it. When the light dies down your left almost speechless except for a small "woah" that escapes your lips. In front of you probably 300 feet tall is a giant golden statue of yourself. Crossbow raised to your chest, you stand tall and proud, looking as if your about to shoot something far off into the distance, mischievousness in your eyes. Four beautiful women crowd at your feet looking up at you with pure love.

Its pretty awesome.

The crowd whips into a cheer again, this time louder than before. Then confetti begins to fall all around you and a young crowd of women run up the stage huddling as close as they can to your body. The one closest to you, a beautiful blonde with brilliant sapphire eyes, flutters her eyelashes seductively. You raise your eyebrows up in down in an attempt of your own seduction and lean in towards her.

Yes this is the greatest moment of your life! Both of you bring your faces forward in a kiss, inches apart. Then the inches turn into centimeters and finally millimeters. Only a hairs length away. Just a tiny bit more, yes finally all your dreams have come true, just, one, more, second and-

BANG!

An awful pain slid up Finns face as he groaned in frustration, it took him a bit to realize as he rubbed his drool covered face that he had hit his head against the round table.

"Oh your finally awake. I'm guessing you had a good dream then? " He could hear Stork exclaim teasingly at the controls.

The blonde wiped the drool off his face with his hand in disgust, "Shuh! Yeah, the best dream ever, and I was just at the best part too!" he whined as he cleaned himself up.

"Well you might wanna think about sleeping later, just so you know we'll be at Atmosia in a hour."

Finn cleaned up the last bit of drool off his face with his other hand and looked down silently. "Oh. Yeah" he quietly said. He had almost forgot what was going on today. His blue eyes traced over to the door that lead to the bridge. It was gonna be over today. In just an hour they would be taking Cyclonis to Atmosia to face trial.

He couldn't believe he forgot. Well it was a bit hard to believe. Early this morning they had crossed through the portal back to Atmos from the farside, Cyclonis locked up in their newly made dungeon.

Stork had recently built a proper one, they never really got around to building one before. They didn't tend to take prisoners. There she was though all chained up. He had to keep reminding himself not to be scared of her anymore, Piper kept promising that she wouldn't be able to get out now that her powers were gone. Finn was still a bit scared though. But he didn't tell anyone that.

No wonder he fell asleep, everyone was probably still tired after that battle. They had spent half a year in The Farside tracking Cyclonis. Fighting off Nightcrawlers, trying to work with the inhabitants of the land, and facing so many new fights and foes that had left them drained. And then it came to the final day. Of course it was Aerrow and Piper who fought her off, typical of them always having to be the real heroes. Not that he was complaining, he loved those two, he just wished maybe he could of got in a shot or two, but he was too busy fighting off other things.

Cyclonis had grown weaker in the farside, she had tried so hard to gather all her strength and desperately finish what she had started.

But she failed.

It took the Storm hawks over 10 hours that day to finally put her down. She layed in the rain atop a high cliff. Makeup that she had put on in layers to hide her deteriorating appearance sloshing off her face onto the ground, sickly green skin and bloodshot eyes half open.

She looked awful.

They would of thought she was dead if she had not started mumbling to herself, cursing the Storm Hawks names in disgust. Aerrow had a hard time deciding to not just kill her then and there, but the decision was made to carry her back to Atmos to face trial. 'Its what the people of Atmos would want, they need proof shes gone,' he had said and they chained her up and went on their way.

Finn put his head in his hand and looked out the window. Man he missed this view, the farside was so dark a dreary, totally not his style. The warm afternoon sun shone through and for a moment Finn felt like maybe this was a sign that things would be good from now on. He smiled to himself until he heard the bridge to the door swish open.

Both Stork and Finn looked over to see Aerrow stepping through. They both noticed the red heads serious look which he had quickly tried to hide with a smile when he saw the two. "Hey guys" he exclaimed "hows it going?"

"Oh, good. Thinking about after all this I might start up my venomous cricket collection again. By the way we'll be at the capital in an hour."

Finn rolled his eyes at Stork and then looked back at Aerrow, "Ya I'm cool. Can't wait to hear all those screaming fans when we get back to Atmosia" he said leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

"Good, its great to see everyone's doing ok," Aerrow said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Soo, uuuh. Hows our new prisoner." Stork finally said. Finn silently thanked Stork for finally saying the question that was on everyone's mind.

Aerrow looked up at Stork. His face became serious once more. "Pipers watching her right now. Shes about the same as she was when we first took her to the Condor. It shouldn't be any trouble getting her to Atmosia."

"If you say so. You never know when things can go wrong though. Its always at the last minute things take a straight course to doomsville" Stork said in his typical way.

"Don't worry Stork, it'll be fine." Aerrow reassured him, emerald eyes hardening. "This is the last day for Cyclonia and its ways. Its finally over today. We've put that witch down."

* * *

Pipers boots clicked against the metal floor down the hall. Tray of food in her hands, she came across a door at the far end and stopped in front of it.

She looked up at the door silently instead of going in. Two and a half years of battling and behind that door Atmos's greatest threat layed chained up and defeated, she thought. Piper knew she wasn't going anywhere but that didn't stop her from hesitating at the door. Imagining her leaping out deadly crystal staff ready to turn Piper into dust. When she had successfully calmed her composure and put worrying thoughts away she stepped through.

The room was a bit bigger than a bedroom, dark and windowless except for some florescent lights up top. In front of her a large two way mirror caged a small form sitting at the back. The girls hands were chained up beside her and her head rested against the metal.

"Hello Piper."

Piper barely heard Cyclonis as she said her name. Her throat sounded dry and sickly like old parchment. The single florescent light in the cage lite her up allowing a better look at the girl, Piper cringed at Cyclonis's appearance. Without any makeup left Piper could see the full extent of what the binding had done to Cyclonis. Her body was thin and weak looking, she layed limped and breathed heavily. Her skin shone a sick green just like Pipers had but dark bruises appeared around her neck and parts of her face. Her eyes were blood shot and cloudy, dark circles under her lids. Even her beautiful raven hair and become stringy and greasy with sweat.

Cyclonis smiled at Piper, lips cracking from the dryness.

"Whats a matter Piper, shy. I can see you brought me a present. How nice of you."

Piper widened her eyes a bit in surprise. She had almost forgot she was holding a tray of food. "Its not a present, its your food" she said walking over to the glass and lifting up a panel to slide the food through. The tray landed about halfway to Cyclonis.

"Oh would you look at that. You worked hard on this meal for me Piper. Feeling a bit sorry are we?"

Piper glared at Cyclonis. "Who would feel sorry for a monster like you. I just thought since this will be one of your last few meals, you might as well have something nice. Just think of it as the last bit of kindness you'll ever have before we take you to Atmosia."

Cyclonis chuckled sarcastically, "Well aren't you a saint. Bet your all proud then, the evil empress of Cyclonia locked up, slowly dying away. You must be ecstatic, you and Aerrow can be so happy together now." Cyclonis stared daggers at Piper and then focused her eyes onto a random point in the floor.

"Your getting everything you deserve. You brought this on yourself."

Cyclonis shot her head up toward Piper, her face broke with a rage and emotion that she no longer had the strength to hold back.

"You can think of me as a monster all you want, but you don't know what I had to go through, the sacrifices I made. What I had to give up just to stop you from meddling in my life!" Cyclonis voice began to slowly raise and she coughed some phlegm up onto the floor. "My home, my people, my entire life, you've made it all a waste. I was going to change Atmos around, with Cyclonia in charge we could move to a new era. It would have been wonderful you would of seen. And everyone who ever looked down on us would pay." Cyclonis narrowed her eyes back onto the ground. Her voice had become weak again while she seemed to imagine something far off in her mind.

"The only world we'd live in is one of suffering and broken dreams. Your just delusional." Piper brought her arms around herself, "Its over Cyclonis just except it. Cyclonia was never meant to win."

Cyclonis layed silent for a bit, and then opened her mouth "Your so wrong Piper, we had such dreams for the future. No one gave us a chance though. No one gave my dream a chance."

"It was kind of a far fetched dream don't you think" Piper said quietly. The air had become solemn between the two.

Cyclonis laughed silently, "Ya, maybe your right, now that its ended like this. I wonder what my ancestors think of me now. Grandmother worked so hard her entire life to make this work even in death. And it all fell on me to finish it. Well, guess I failed."

Cyclonis voice was just a whisper now, and didn't seem to recognize Piper in the room anymore. The girl looked once more at Cyclonis. She tried not to show it, but a part of her did feel sorry for the empress. Deciding staying was a waste of time, she turned around to leave the room, to leave Cyclonis to her mumbling. She was about to go through the door until she heard a faint whisper.

"I'm so sorry Grandmother. I'm so sorry."

She went through the door pretending not to hear.

* * *

The empress laid against the cold floor, it took her a bit to realize Piper had left, and she cursed for losing herself in her own mind. The bright florescent light still hurt her eyes as she began looking around the room. She already got acquainted with her new home a while ago when she was first put in, but it was all she had to look at. Looking towards the floor her eyes fell on the tray of food Piper had left. She would of loved to have thrown it across the room, to spite them, but she knew how weak she was and gathered up her pride to crawl over to it. Slowly taking the plastic fork in her hand she began to force the food into her mouth. Her stomach felt awful, un-wanting of the food. Her whole body felt awful. She ate anyways, knowing she needed to get back her strength.

Cyclonis wondered how long it was until they reached Atmosia. It had been a few hours since they left, and she had no way of telling where they were but she had heard faint whispers that they had landed in the east quadrant. Telling by the fact they were headed to the capital they would be moving over the ruins of Cyclonia in a few minutes. She didn't have much time then.

Cyclonis quickly finished her food, gulping down the cup of water to wash away the taste. She had to admit, Piper cooked pretty well. She held still for a second holding her breath to calm her churning stomach, and then she got to work. Putting her hands up toward her head, Cyclonis dug deep into her scalp to find the small iron pick she had lodged in her skull, away from snooping eyes. With a sickening sound she winced as she pulled the pick out and began to undo her bindings. The crystal enhanced tool began to work miracles, opening her left and then right cuffs to free her. With her arms free she slowly wobbled to her feet.

It was time for her final move.

* * *

Aerrow was lying in his bed, deep in thought when he heard Storks voice over the intercom.

"To all of you on the Condor, I would just like to inform you we have a bit of a problem regarding our prisoner. She escaped.``

"What!" Aerrow couldn't believe this. He leaped off the bed and grabbed his weapons from the wall, running towards the bridge. He passed through the door so fast he had to catch himself from sliding forward. When he had finally stopped he looked up to see everyone had already gathered on the bridge looking worriedly at him.

"Whats going on, how did she escaped."

"I don't know but I just saw her steal Finns skimmer and fly off."

"Aaaw man my skimmer."

"How could this have happened, she didn't have anything on her and she was way too sick to do anything last time I checked." Aerrow groped his head in frustration. "Piper? Weren't you the last one to watch her, what happened?"

All eyes looked over at her and she rubbed her arms feeling ashamed. "I thought she would be fine for a few minutes, so I went to the bridge to ask Stork when we'd be arriving at Atmosia. I was about to ask Junko to take his turn but Finn," She glared over at the the blonde who laughed sheepishly, "kept me from checking up on her."

Aerrow looked over to Finn.

"Ok look. I was just asking her what outfit I should choose when I greet the new fans, that's all. I wasn't planning on this happening."

Aerrow sighed to himself. Great, you'd think after all they'd been through they would of been a bit more organized, but Aerrow felt it was the same as ever.

"Its ok Finn, you didn't do anything wrong. She couldn't have gotten far. Stork are you trailing her?"

"Yeah, I went after her the minute I saw her. But, one more problem"

"Ugh what is it now. We were finally gonna be able to relax."

Stork glared over at Finn, and then in is typically over dramatic way he addressed Aerrow, "When I checked the course, I found out where she was heading. Shes going to Cyclonia!"

"Stork set full course for Cyclonia, we need to get there now!"

* * *

It took only a few minutes to reach Cyclonia breaking through the cloud layer with the skimmer but to Cyclonis is felt like hours. She had tried to sneak past unknown but she knew the Storm hawks would be behind her. Crystal staff in hand, not hers, one she had stolen from Piper, she landed on the ruins of the terra deep within the wastelands.

"I hope its all still left."

Cyclonis slowly made her way down a hill. She couldn't recognize the terra anymore, it was just a heap of rock and metal. She frowned in sadness. So this is what her Terra had been reduced to, she thought sadly. She composed herself and began to quickly pick up the pace. No time to cry now, she needed to get to work, they would pay in due time.

When she had finally found what she was looking for she stopped. Towards the end of the terra Cyclonis looked around. She couldn't tell the difference between anything she was seeing but she was sure this was the spot. The girl held the crystal staff in front of her and began to wave it around. Nothing seemed to happen. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, and cried out in frustration as still nothing happened. She angrily sighed and raised the staff once more. Come on, come on. This is my last chance, my last hope, it has to work! Just before she was about to give up there it was, she barely caught it but it was there, a faint red shard floating about. It was no different from any dust in the air, but it was there, she knew she had seen it. She wickedly smiled.

"Finally."

She concentrated a bit harder now her body yelling in agony, but she didn't care she was so close. New shards began to gather around, dancing around a point in front of her, as she tried to use the last of her powers, to create something unknown and powerful.

She smiled widely as the shards began to pick up pace. "Yes, come on, you stupid old thing, i'm nearly done."

"AARG!" She yelled as she fell to the ground. Something had hit her. She quickly looked back.

No. It was them.

She could make out the Storm Hawks up above, Aerrow in front of them flying down toward her. She quickly went to reach for the staff but gasped when she realized it was not beside her. Looking around she spotted it down the hill. "No, no, no." she claimed as she crawled her way to the staff.

Aerrow noticed her trying the crawl away and landed his skimmer not too far off.

"STOP CYCLONIS!" He ran towards her as she made her desperate attempts to get away. She was nearly there, finger nails scraping at the ground and the face covered in sweat when a foot landed in front of her. She looked up in surprise to see Aerrow. He looked down at her with stern eyes. She had never seen the boy look that serious before.

"Get up, its over" he commanded quietly. Cyclonis paused, her eyes wavered, almost as if she were about to cry until her face twisted into a snarl. "NO NO ITS NOT OVER, I HAVEN'T WON YET I HAVE TO WIN, I WONT END IT HERE, NOT UNTIL I WIN!" She screeched at him.

Aerrow sighed. This was pathetic, he thought looking at the young women screaming at him. Her eyes bugged out bloodshot and spit rained from her mouth. She was no longer the elegant empress of Cyclonia with her cold exterior. She looked more like a rat now.

"Junko, take her back to her cell."

The wallop came over and grabbed Cyclonis's arms as she screamed and cursed at her captors. She tried to struggle free but she was too weak. Now that the Storm hawks had all gathered round she saw how they looked at her with tired eyes. She must have looked so pitiful. Realizing this Cyclonis tried to compose herself and calmed her breathing, to hold onto what little dignity she had left. Then she looked over towards the Storm Hawks and addressed them.

"Fine, take me away. But someone like me will come along again and finish what I started. Cyclonia isn't dead. It will live on forever."

They stared silently at her claims, and Aerrow waved his hand in front of him. With that Junko carried her away.

Finn and Piper walked over to Aerrow, who sighed rubbing his head. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Dude this day sucks."

"Ya no kidding" Aerrow answered. With that Finn and Piper walked back towards the Condor. Piper stopped halfway to look back at Aerrow and smiled. "It'll all be over once we get to Atmosia." She said.

He smiled back at her in agreement as she made her way up the hill. He paused a bit longer to look about.

The ruins of the terra layed out in front of him, he could hear the churning of the magma in the distant wastelands. The rush of wind waving about. Cyclonia looked no different from any other rock in the lava filled land, nothing threatening about it.

It was over. Cyclonia was done for. He breathed in, concluding that there was nothing to worry about and started after his team, failing to notice a small red light beginning to grow behind him. The light flickered like a heart beat as bits of red shards gathered towards it. Something within that light watched him leave.

* * *

~* Wooo and there you have it. The chapter went on longer than I planned but whatever. Hope it sounds interesting enough for another chapter. Thanks for reading~*


End file.
